


Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom! Spencer, F/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Really Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, bit of degradation, sub! Reader, unprotected sex w/ previous discussion about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where you let Spencer use your body to get rid of the day’s frustrations.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the incredible Red Handed smut (https://imagining-in-the-margins.tumblr.com/post/618726413686669312/red-handed-reid-request) written by the fantastic @imagining-in-the-margins over on tumblr. Hers is about Sub! Spence, so I thought it’d be a good idea to flip the script and write about Dom! Spence in the same scenario. Chances are if you’re in the CM fandom, you’re familiar with her work, but even if you aren’t (already) in love with Spencer Reid, I think you’ll be inspired (and somewhat aroused) by her amazing writing. Not to say I decided to finally start publishing my fics because of her, but it definitely was. This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com

Spencer’s P.O.V. **  
**

I felt frustrated to no end. It was always awful to be constantly overlooked and ignored - that had only gotten worse after Y/N had joined us since it made me feel even more embarrassed when all I wanted was to impress her. But to be underestimated by a local detective who needed our help when my nerves were already on the edge by the sleeping arrangements Hotch had made and by the complete absence of caffeine on my blood made me quite frankly curl my hands into fists and concentrate all of my energy on not smashing the table I was currently leaning on.

I felt a gentle hand softly caress my back and I instantly relaxed, breathing in the smell of honey, warmth, and lilies that was so characteristically _her_. “Here you go, Doc,” she gently called my attention to the steaming mug of coffee currently in her hands, careful not to interrupt what Hotch was saying to the rest of the team. I raised my eyes, prepared to ask where the hell she had gotten the warm beverage I so desperately needed when I knew for a fact that the only machine in the precinct was broken, but she beat me to it before I could even open my mouth. “I made friends with the receptionist, Linda. She made some at home during her break and brought it in a thermos. There should be enough for us to get through the rest of the day. Now drink up.”

And just like that, she was gone. Just far enough for her to be able to make it seem like she had been concentrating on our group’s leader all along, but still close enough for me to feel her around me. Not that it would be that difficult. She just had this… power, this ability to gather everyone’s attention without even making an effort to do so. It was like she had her own gravitational force.

The fact that she paid so much attention to me, to be able to tell what I needed when I needed was beyond my comprehension. Even when it came to my stupid random rambles. The rest of our coworkers - _my friends_ \- were so quick to interrupt me and make fun of me whenever I got too excited to share something I knew about whatever we were talking about, but never her. She’d listen attentively, sometimes asking questions to make sure she had completely understood what I was saying or even going so far as to tell them off for ignoring me when we weren’t too busy with a case. And even then, when she couldn’t ask me to proceed immediately, she would later approach me and nudge me to finish whatever it was I was saying.

****

I felt seen when I was with her. I felt like I _cared_. That’s why it was getting increasingly more difficult to be around her all the time. That’s why I was _terrified_ to sleep in the same room as her tonight.

****

Because I wasn’t stupid. I may have a lot of flaws, but even I could admit that a tendency for delusion wasn’t one of them. And I paid attention to her way too much to be able to ignore the fact that she simply was the nicest human being on the planet. She treated everyone with care and kindness. She brought baked goods to us every Monday. She offered to babysit for Hotch and JJ whenever they had a late night at the office. This was just who she was, what she did.

It didn’t necessarily mean anything.

It most definitely didn’t mean she had any particular interest in me.

Of course, that didn’t stop my entire body from feeling like I had been electrified whenever she stood too close to me. And don’t get me started on when she actually touched me! I was never a fan of particularly touchy people, but I had come to feel familiarized with how she’d grab my arm whenever she had been struck by a particular idea, pull me to her so she could cuddle against me whenever she was feeling tired or simply mess with my hair whenever she walked by my lanky figure sitting in a chair. 

Being used to it of course meant that I didn’t actively flinch whenever I felt her warmth against my skin, which weirdly had never happened when she touched me, but it didn’t make me numb to her effects on me. I was always on the edge and I was always embarrassingly hard.

Hotch released us for the night and I felt the palms of my hands start to sweat at the prospect of being alone in a crappy motel room with her. I knew there would be separate beds and absolutely no need for us to be closer to each other than we usually were, but I had never been left completely alone with her since she joined the bureau, three months ago. I was scared I would suddenly combust. Or worse, admit my feelings for her.

“Calm down, pretty boy,” Morgan teased, pulling me by my shoulders as we all left the local police precinct together. “I’m sure you’ll crack the case by this time tomorrow. Just ignore Detective Reynolds.” Everyone laughed as I grumbled a non-committal sound, still too pissed for words. Everyone except her.

I heard her footsteps as she tried to run up to Morgan and me, one of her hands wrapping around mine to get me to slow my steps so she could keep up. 

“Hey, Spence.” Morgan finally released me, allowing me to walk calmly with the girl still holding my hand on hers, but not before whistling and being overall annoying, as usual. 

“Hey,” was all I could say, trying not to focus too much on how it felt to be walking hand in hand with her.

“I’m going to go to the girls’ room for a bit, okay?” She ran it by me. We were in the back of the group now, almost reaching the motel, as the town was so tiny it could be completely crossed by feet alone. “They invited me to share a bottle of wine and I figured it might give you time to relax for a bit. Get a sense of the room.”

Just the fact that she had, once again, been able to read into my needs so easily had started to make me feel better. Being able to adjust to the bedroom and regather my focus, preparing for the night we’d have to face together, was exactly what I needed. I smiled, finding it in me to squeeze her palm as I tried to express my gratitude. 

****

“Thanks,” I managed to say, a small smile reaching my lips. She squeezed my hand in return.

“Anytime,” she responded, pulling me to a stop in front of our room and raising up to her tiptoes before pressing a quick kiss on my cheek.

I felt the overwhelming warmness on my cheek before I managed to process what had just happened. By the time my brain had caught up with this chain of events, she was already at the end of the hall, laughing at something Emily had said before disappearing into a room. 

I remained frozen at the same spot she had left me for a few seconds, trying to make my legs respond to the commands I was screaming in my head, but it still took a full minute until they could take me to my designated bedroom. By then, my dick had become hard enough to make me believe, even for a second, I could break the table with it if I tried. 

I groaned, not believing the current situation I was living in. How the hell did this end up happening to me? This girl was gonna kill me, and if not through the amount of sexual frustration she was causing, at least a full-on heartbreak was coming in my future. I just knew it.

Of course, I was physically attracted to her. But it was also more than that.

I was falling for her. Despite warning my heart to remain shielded, despite any logical argument I could throw around my brain, I was falling for her kind eyes, warm hands, and sweet smile. How could I not?

That’s why I needed to protect myself. Because I knew it was only a matter of time until Morgan or someone Morgan-like swept her away from me. If just the prospect of that already made my heart feel like breaking into a million little pieces, I wasn’t sure I would survive it actually happening.

So that’s why I dragged myself into the shower, hoping that the cold water could calm the erection that was currently out of control while also erasing my feelings for Y/N as the drops washed away the feeling of her skin against mine.

I shouldn’t have been as surprised that it didn’t work. When had it ever? Not since I had met her. So I dragged myself out of the bathroom still fully naked and decided to jack off, in the hopes that it would make my cock let me sleep. 

I lost control of how long I had spent just massaging my dick when suddenly, I heard the door of the bedroom slowly open.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Spencer?” I softly called out, not wanting to wake him up if he had already fallen asleep. The lights in the room were off, but I assumed at least one lamp inside was still on because the bedroom wasn’t completely dark as I walked into it.

“Shit, wait. Don’t come in.” I froze on the spot, still unable to see him as I was in the small hallway that led to the room, the door of the bathroom just to my right. I heard Spencer frantically walking around and I tried to piece together what he could possibly be doing that had made him curse in front of me for the very first time and warn me not to walk further inside our room.

****

“I’m sorry for barging in, Spence.” He didn’t answer, too occupied with whatever was going on. I heard him yelp and I couldn’t help but giggle as I realized he had probably hit some piece of furniture by accident. “You okay there?” 

He took a few seconds to answer me, but eventually, his voice resonated through the tiny room. “Yeah… yeah. Come on in.” I did just so, only to find him in wet hair, boxers, and his shirt worn in the wrong way, the poster boy for defeat as he tried to keep his curls out of his eyes. Just as I got in, he adjusted himself so that his pillow was on his lap, but I had already seen what he was trying to hide.

Immediately, I felt bad for the boy. It couldn’t be easy, having had the day he had and still getting to be alone and not being able to… relax. I sighed, letting my bag drop to the floor as I approached him.

“Spence…” I started, sitting by his side on the bed, despite seeing how it made every single one of his muscles tense up. “Listen. I know something that can help you.” I risked touching his knee that was peeking out from under the pillow and despite the fact that initially, he looked like he was about to bolt out of the room, I sighed in relief as he slowly relaxed under my fingertips.

“W-what do you mean?” He cautiously asked. I took one deep breath as I gathered the courage to say what I wanted to.

“It must not be nice,” I started, “to feel like you have no control over your life. I don’t know how you do it. How you deal with everyone doubting you or simply ignoring everything you have to contribute to the conversation. It must be pretty freaking hard, especially with a mind like yours.” I sighed, pulling his hand to hold it with both of mine. “I know you feel frustrated. I see how angry and irritated you get. Worse, I see how hard you have to fight to hide those feelings. And I think I know a way to help you.” At that, I hesitated. It wasn’t that I was second-guessing what I was about to suggest. God, I knew I desired this man with every fiber of my being. My only fear was that he didn’t reciprocate my attraction to him.

“What do you mean?” He interrupted my self-doubting thoughts before they could turn into self-loathing. I took another big breath to find some courage in me. I had come too far to back out now.

Spencer’s P.O.V.

“I know a way you can exercise some control,” she started and my heart - that was already going at twice its normal speed since she had approached me - felt like it was going to stop at any minute now. She shook her head like she was expelling some sort of thought from her brain before fixing her beautiful eyes on me. “You can… You can use me if you want.”

****

I had always prided myself in having a quick brain, but if it had already proved itself to be faulty when it came to her, at that instant it simply stopped working altogether. I waited for her to hesitate, to take it back or try to run away and escape this little bubble we had created, but she remained stoically facing me in my bed, waiting for any kind of reaction from me.

“You don’t mean that,” was the first thing I managed to get out. “You don’t know what you’re talking about”. She smiled at that. 

“The rest of the team would say you don’t know what I’m talking about either, Dr. Reid. But they’re wrong, aren’t they?” My breath hitched as she slowly leaned over me, her knee now glued to mine. “They think they have you all figured out. That you’re this silly, timid, polite to a fault little boy. You know what I think, though?”

“What?” I bought into her game, my eyes following her every movement as she came so close to me I could feel her breath on my face. 

“I think you’re incredibly handsome. And incredibly understated. I think you would be able to easily overpower me. And you know what else?” This time she didn’t wait for me before answering. “I think you would be able to reduce to a crying, begging mess.”

I couldn’t hold back anymore. Pulling her by the back of her neck, I finally allowed myself to kiss those luscious lips I had been dreaming about for the last 91 days.

We were so close together she was practically seated in my lap already, so I didn’t feel too bad about letting my hands travel the extent of her body until I found her hips, pulling her to me so her knees were separated by my body. At some point, the pillow I had been holding to cover my erection had been pushed to the side, and now she was pressed directly against it. I was tempted to release a groan, both in delight and frustration, but at the sound of her little breathless moan, I decided to shut down any sounds that my throat was trying to release, just so I wouldn’t lose any of hers.

Our kiss grew feverish quickly, to the point I felt like I was trying to swallow her whole. At the touch of my tongue against her lips, she shivered, a pleased gasp allowing me to invade her. She tasted like honey and I was already addicted. No coffee could ever compare to her.

My trembling hands slowly found the skin under her shirt, carefully pulling it up and laying her down as it went. I was scared of startling her, scared of doing something she didn’t want, but as her shirt dropped to the floor and she opened her eyes to look at me with what I could only describe as two pools of desire that I knew perfectly reflected mine, I found the last of my inhibitions escape me.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“I’m going to fucking break you,” I gasped again at that, not only in consequence of his words but also because his hands had found their way inside my bra and he roughly squeezed both of my breasts. I felt like I was slowly melting into a pool of desire. “Take this off,” he spoke, pulling on the elastic of my bra and letting it snatch against my skin, making me gasp. “And the rest, too. Now.”

****

He didn’t really have to tell me twice. My fingers weren’t as nimble as I would’ve liked them to be, but I eagerly sprung into action to obey his demands. As soon as the piece of clothing hit the floor, he was already over me, but instead of grabbing my now bare breasts, his hands had pulled mine over my head. I only realized what his intentions were when I heard the sound of metal clicking. The bastard had handcuffed me to the headboard of the bed.

I hadn’t even noticed he had pulled the metal tool from the bedside table, too busy with the feeling of cold air against my erect nipples. But now that I was securely trapped in his bed, that was where his attention had turned to, as well.

“You’re too pretty for your own good,” he whispered, his fingers coming to touch my breast precisely where it begged for attention. Before I could release the soft moan of ecstasy I felt at the simple touch, he had leaned over me, pulling me by the back of my neck to connect his lips to mine. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to feast on this bottom lip?” He asked, and it took me some time to find my voice, so I resorted to shaking my head before admitting the truth.

“Not as long as I’ve thought about you making me yours, I’m sure.” Perhaps someone who wasn’t as attuned to Spencer Reid would have missed the effect that confession had provoked on him, but it wasn’t lost on me. Not when I had already been connected to him and his mannerisms since our gazes first met.

He licked his lips, his eyes carefully traveling across mine as if he searched for any sign of deceit. He’d never find one. Not only was I 100% sure I was unable to lie to him, but I was also just as sure he’d be able to see the truth in me. He’d been reading my mind ever since we met. 

For a few seconds, he seemed unable to move, our eyes connected in the same way they seemed to get every time our gaze met from across a room. Only this time, he was right here. We were right here, together. And I hoped he’d see there was nothing I wouldn’t do for him. 

Whatever he did see, however, seemed to be enough for him, because suddenly, his lips were on mine again, only this time, much slower and sweeter than before. He gently pried them open with his tongue, slowly warming his way into me much like he had done as he carved a path into my heart. When he finally pried our lips apart, when our lack of oxygen was threatening to suffocate us, he pulled away to stare down at me with a particular glint in his gaze that I couldn’t pinpoint. 

He raised one of his hands to press two of his fingers against the same lips he had just eagerly kissed, and I wasted no time opening them to allow him inside my wet mouth. I circled his fingers with my tongue, lightly sucking them, appreciating the tiny gasp of surprise it elicited from his plump lips before he completely pulled them away from my mouth, carefully traveling the extent of my body before stopping them precisely above where I wanted them the most.

“You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” he asked, gently prying my thighs open with his knees before allowing his hand to fall the few centimeters needed to find my waiting heat. 

****

I automatically struggled against the handcuffs holding me back, my body trying to approach him, feel him inside of me. As expected, he simply pulled back, pushing me to lay flat on the bad again, a single eyebrow raising as he waited for me to relax. I nodded, licking my lips before forcing my legs to remain open for him again.

“S-sorry,” I managed to let out. “This won’t be happening again, sir.” That granted me a smile, but it was a distinctly predatory one.

Spencer’s P.O.V.

I liked to hear her asking for forgiveness, not having been able to resist looking for more of my touch. And I especially liked hearing her call me sir. “I’ll see about that,” I warned, letting my fingers travel the extent of her pussy once again, just collecting more of her wetness, never stopping in a particular place for too long. Her breathing hitched, but she remained perfectly still, obeying my silent instructions. 

“ _Good girl_ ,” I couldn’t help but to praise, taking note of the whimper just those two words had elicited from her. I rewarded her self-control by running my fingers against her once again, only this time I pressed them into her, wiggling once they were inside. Shit, she was tight. And so wet, despite how little I had properly touched her until now.

True to her word, she didn’t move, but a loud whimper tore from her chest the minute my fingers intruded on her. There was a reason I hadn’t forbidden her sounds. I thrived on them. 

I didn’t let my fingers inside of her, though, opting for slowly removing them from her channel, making sure she felt as every inch slowly left her, collecting some of her nectar to see if she tasted as sweetly as I assumed. I was the one who released a moan at that time. She just stood there, heaving, her eyes never leaving me as I eagerly gathered more of her wetness, wetting my lips with it before licking it off.

A full-on groan escaped my throat at this second taste of her and I couldn’t deny myself any longer. I lied down in front of her, becoming eye-level with the part of her I told myself I most wanted to possess. I could almost forget that I didn’t already own her heart as I allowed my tongue to slowly run up the length of her, feeling instantly intoxicated. 

She rewarded me with a moan, and that was enough to blind me with desire. I delved right into her, eating her like a man starved because I was in fact that man and I was starving for her. I allowed her to take over all of my senses, my thumbs coming up to maintain her lower lips open for me as I ate her out. For a moment, my concentration was so precise that I was deaf to the symphony of moans that she was releasing, but once I tuned into the sound, I couldn’t get enough of it. I couldn’t believe I was the one orchestrating her.

I ran my tongue upwards, to find her clit, taking notice of the way her sounds became more frenetic as I played with it, and before long I felt her thighs trembling around me. “Are you gonna come, baby girl?” I asked, only receiving a breathless “mhm” as a response. “Then come for me, come all over my face,” I commanded. 

****

She quickly obeyed me, and I found myself drowning in a sea of her.

I didn’t stop my ministrations as she tried to come back into a regular breathing pattern. Instead, I pushed one finger inside of her, keeping my tongue where it was, still drawing random patterns on her clit.

Perhaps they weren’t so random to me. 

_Thank you_ , I spelled.

_Beautiful_ , I wrote.

_Perfect_ , I admitted.

_I love you_.

I was so entranced by my own little book of confessions that I almost lost the cues that let me know she was ready to come again.

Raising my eyes to stare at her beautiful face once more, I enjoyed the way hers were closed, her bottom lip tightly held by her teeth in an effort to contain her moans. That was a war I was determined to make her lose.

I pressed just the tip of another finger into her opening, gently probing it against her hole, and that earned me the gasp of victory. Just like that, she was coming again. This time, I forced that same finger into her, making sure she accepted the invasion despite the effort her tight channel made of expelling me. 

Her second orgasm became a third. 

I was already addicted to giving her this bliss.

As she started to shake underneath me, clearly overstimulated, I slowed down the motions of my fingers as I allowed my other hand to caress her perfect skin until I found one of her breasts. I tried to ignore how my feelings were threatening to spill from me as I softly caressed one hard nipple with the tip of my pointer finger.

“Can you give me one more, princess? Just one more, so I can fuck you?” Underneath me, her body trembled as I softly deposited a quick kiss on her navel, just above where I was once eagerly licking her. She gave me a tiny sigh, but a happy, satisfied one, before giving me a quick nod. “Color?” I asked, needing her to be sure.

“Green,” came her response, in a tiny, hoarse voice that made me erupt in goosebumps. I still couldn’t believe I was the cause of it. 

I excitedly resumed my ministrations, this time pushing a third finger on her when I returned my lips to her tiny button, but I maintained my movements slowly, only lazily stroking her insides, trying to find that spot that would make her see stars. A strange feeling of peace overcame me as I realized that I didn’t have to struggle at this moment, not even to rush through the motions I wanted to make. I had all the time in the world. At least for tonight, she was mine.

****

Y/N’s P.O.V.

****

The difference of his touches were night and day. Where before he was eager and thirsty, now he was being sweet and gentle. It was like he knew that I couldn’t take another orgasm if it wasn’t given to me in the kind, delicate wave that was slowly rising in my lower belly. But as his ministrations didn’t cease, the wave kept growing and growing, until I heard myself screaming as I creamed around his hand and tongue.

The grin he gave me showed more than just happiness. He was ecstatic that he was the one touching me, and he was proud of the effect he had caused on my body. Well, he had every right to be. 

As he climbed his way back up my body, he laid gentle kisses every step of the way: on my hip, over my ribcage, under my breast, just over it, on my collarbones, on my neck, jaw, until he finally reached my lips. “Are you ready for me?” He breathed out over me, his voice barely over a whisper, to which I simply nodded.

My voice had, once again, escaped me. I felt like I wasn’t even in my body anymore, but floating, far away from this scene, just floating on the clouds of pleasure that carried me. My muscles had completely relaxed against the soft mattress we were laid, and I realized I couldn’t move even if I wanted to, even if my hands weren’t stuck to the headboard. He had managed to liquefy me, turn me into a soft pile of desire and longing, a ragdoll for whatever he wanted to do to me. 

Just as the thought appeared, an almost sinister smile took over the gentle face I had memorized so long ago. His pupils had taken over his eyes and the light brown color I loved so much had been replaced by a dark black. I followed his tongue as he wet his bottom lip, realizing how quickly this man had managed to obtain my complete and absolute trust. 

“Should I get a condom?” He suddenly blurted out, breaking from the scene. I smiled, enjoying how he cared for me even when I had granted him full use of my body.

“Only if you want to. I’ve never had sex without one before and I’m on the pill. I know you would make sure to be clean before asking me something like that.” Spencer flashed me a sheepish smile that made me giggle before his face returned to the same dark desire he was expressing before.

“Ok, then. Take this like the little fucking slut you are.” My whole body tried to fold onto itself as he pushed his cock all the way into me. He hadn’t even taken off his underwear, opting for simply pulling his boxers just enough to get his member out.

I hadn’t had the opportunity to fully see him yet, so I was surprised by just how long he was. As he bottomed out, I felt like he was bumping against my cervix, and I could see that the same thought passed through him, as he laid a hand on my lower belly, pushing against his member. “Can you feel this?” He asked, quickly pulling out only to push in again, making me groan as my overstimulated body tried to survive his intrusion.

****

Spencer’s P.O.V.

****

“Y-yeah,” She managed to let out, her mouth wide open as she tried to recollect her breathing. 

“I’m so fucking deep inside of you,” I groaned, experimenting on another single thrust before stopping to recollect myself again. I needed a minute to get used to her tight channel, or I would burst too soon. She only gave me a moan in response, to which I couldn’t help but grin. “How does it feel, baby girl? To know I’m so deep inside of you?” She still seemed unable to answer me, pulling at her restraints as she tried to find a way to make me move. “Does it feel like I own you? Because after today, make no mistake, sweetheart. You and your body are completely mine.”

And with that, I forcefully pulled out of her before pushing in again, as hard as I could. She gasped as I fucked her into the mattress, and I had to bite her shoulder to stop the moans threatening to escape me. She was too delicious, tight, and enticing and I never wanted to stop fucking her. I didn’t want to forget how it felt to have my cock invade her, how it felt to have her completely under my control. I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted her. I could only hope that she wanted me too or that at least she would consider everything I had just said as spur-of-the-moment dirty talk.

I held her body to me by her lower back as I plowed into her with unrestrained force. I allowed myself to release all of my pent-up frustration and anger into her sweet, pliant body, as she completely gave herself to me.

It helped that a lot of that frustration had been created by her, in the first place. Her stupid perfect body, her intoxicating smell, her ever-present giggles, and her brilliant, brilliant mind. I had wanted her for so long.

Her whimper interrupted my thoughts, and I raised my head to look her in the eyes again. “Does this hurt, little one?” I asked just by her ear, watching in amazement as goosebumps raised on her sweaty skin where my breath had touched. My only answer was another sensitive whimper, but instead of slowing down I simply picked up my pace, fucking her like I hated her. “Good,” I spoke, in manners of explanation. “That should teach you. I’m so fucking tired of you, with your perfect skin and your perfect eyes. I’m so fucking tired.”

She threw her head back, exposing her throat, which I eagerly bit just enough to make her release a scream. “I’m tired of resisting you, pretty girl. Take this. Take this fucking cum into your slutty little pussy.” That threw her over the edge, a silent scream as her eyes remained closed, her channel pulsating around me until it managed to pull my own release from me. And so I came, continuing to thrust into her until every last rope of my cum had left my cock and found her waiting cunt.

****

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I had never felt the sensation of cum filling my pussy before, and it brought warmth into my lower belly again. Fuck, how was I supposed to survive Spencer’s attack on my body? Five orgasms and I here I was, turned on again. 

Spencer was finally getting back to himself and slowly, he pushed himself away from me until he could look me in the eyes.

“Hi,” he whispered, biting his bottom lip, and I couldn’t help but to giggle.

“Hey there. Do you mind getting me out of these handcuffs?” I asked, wiggling my arms as best as I could, to attract his attention.

“Oh, shit. Y-yeah, s-sure.” With that, he slipped out of me, and I didn’t stop the unsatisfied whimper that rose from my throat at the sudden feeling of emptiness. At the sound, he stopped for a second, looking at me like a deer caught under headlights, before stumbling around to pick his keys and release me.

“You look far too shy for someone who just fucked the living daylights out of me,” I stated, knowing I was teasing him. He turned bright red, looking at anywhere in the room that wasn’t me, while I carefully massaged my own wrists.

Then, his eyes settled on his own bag, and in two short strides, he had leaned down and was looking for something inside of it. I briefly wondered if he was making something up to occupy his hands and eyes while I remained seated at his bed, but before I could find the strength in my legs to move to my own, he had returned with a bottle in his hands. I tried not to let my mouth fall open as he sat right by my side and took my hands in his, squeezing a little bit of the liquid from the bottle into his hands and started massaging the red marks on my skin.

For a few minutes, it was only the two of us and the soft caresses of his fingers right over my pulse, his attention strictly focused on his task while my eyes never drifted from him. And then, his voice carefully interrupted the bubble we had constructed over us. “You’re really soft,” he said, before finally glancing at me.

“Thank you.” My voice came out more like a whisper than anything else, but he seemed to have heard me, from the tiny smile he gave as he finally released my wrists.

“Any time.” Was his response and we remained silent as we watched each other, practically waiting for the other to break the ice. “Thank you for letting me-”

“I like you.” His eyes grew twice as big as he stared at me after my admission, but now that I had begun, I couldn’t stop anymore. “I mean, you know I like you, we’re friends, but I mean, I like you like you. As in, I’d wanted to do that with you for a long time and…”

****

Now was his turn to interrupt me, and suddenly his lips were on mine and I was _melting_ against him.

Spencer’s P.O.V.

“I’m in love with you,” I whispered against her lips. That made her open up a small smile before her hand came up to pull me to her again by the back of my neck.

****

“Thank God. I’m in love with you too.” This time, our kiss was broken by a grin I couldn’t contain as I brought her even closer to me. 

“Say that again.”

“I love you, you doofus.” Her giggles were all I wanted to hear for the rest of my life.


End file.
